


I will not disappoint

by jajafilm



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on TV series Suits. Conversation between Mike's grandmother and Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will not disappoint

##  **I will not disappoint**

“Oh, Mr. Hardass,” old woman welcomed the famous lawyer Harvey Specter. “Where's Mike?” she was looking after her grandchildren.  
“I couldn't find him,” said the man guilty and sat next to a dying woman.  
“He is working,” she said.  
“I'm sorry,” famous lawyer shook his head.  
“That's all right,” the woman calmed him. She reached for his hand. She clasped tightly it in her hand. “But take care of him. Be his father, whom he lost long time ago. He needs you, don't disappoint him,” she asked him, and she even more clutched his hand in order her words more emphasized.  
“I will not disappoint,” he promised. The woman looked at him and smiled gently closed her eyes. “I will not disappoint,” he repeated in a whisper.


End file.
